Home For the Holidays
by JTFababy
Summary: Quinn and Santana are home for thanksgiving. They talk in the choir room and there's an unexpected guest. Based off the promo for 4x8. I just had a lot of feels after that. Faberry fluff, Quinntana friendship.


**So last nights promo gave me a lot of feelings and then this happened. So it's based off the slaps in the promo. My fist one-shot yay! tel me what you think?**

* * *

"Hey Q. Heard you were here." Santana says as she walks into the choir room.

"Oh. hey San." Quinn says looking up at her best friend. The two girls are on opposite sides of the piano looking at each other. They hadn't spoken much since the summer and weren't sure of what to say.

"How are you and Britt?" Quinn says trying lessen the awkwardness.

"Umm. Well I sorta broke up with her."

"What the hell San! After everything you put her through over the years! All you went through last year! You break up with her! how could you do that to her? How could you do that to yourself?" Quinn yells.

Santana scoffs "Oh yeah. What about you?! Have you told Berry how you feel about her yet? Or are you still hiding? Have you even spoken to her since this summer?! You know I heard you were dating your professor. Does he know you're gay?"

A slap echoes through the empty choir room. Santana doesn't even think twice before returning it.

"What the fuck Santana! That was low and you know it! I can't tell her! She and Finn just broke up and I heard she's with some guy named Brody, I think. I just can't San." Quinn started off yelling but finished softly, her eyes welling up with tears. She doesn't cry but Santana can see how emotional she is getting.

"I'm sorry Q." Santana softly says. She walks to the other side of the piano and pulls Quinn into a comforting hug.

"I just wish..." she takes in a shaky breath. "I just wish things were different. I wish I was never a bitch to her. I wish I admitted this to myself freshman year. I wish I told her. I wish I didn't hide all the time. And damn it most of all I wish I just had the chance to love her the way she deserves." Quinn is crying freely now and she doesn't hear the door to the choir room open.

"You know Quinn I'm sure if you told Rachel how you felt she would let you do just that." Santana says, aware of the third person in the room.

"No she wouldn't San. I was horrible to her for years. She could never love me, I'm surprised she even talks to me. I'm so stupid. I fucked up my one chance at something real on the first day of high school and I'll never get that chance back."

Santana pulls away from Quinn "Never say never Q."

Quinn looks up at Santana and sees her smiling and looking at something behind her. Quinn turns around and her breath catches at what she sees.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel says smiling.

"H-hi" Quinn stutters.

Rachel takes a breath. "Well Quinn, while I wish you had told me sooner I am glad that I know how you feel. Now that I know I believe it is only fair that I tell you how I feel." She pauses. Quinn averts her eyes and toys with the hem of her shirt, preparing for rejection. "And in doing that I would have to tell you that I have loved you since the first day of freshman year. When I saw you walking down the hall like you owned the world and we locked eyes. That was the moment I fell in love with Lucy Quinn Fabray."

Quinn can't believe what she just heard. "B-but wh-what about F-Finn?"

"Finn was merely a person who payed attention to me. He loved me and I hoped one day I could love him. I tried to love him because I thought you could never return my feeling. I mean who would love an annoying diva like me." Rachel looks down at the floor and wipes away a tear.

During Rachel's speech Quinn had grown back her usual confidence and when Rachel finishes she closes the distance between them. Quinn places a finger under Rachel's chin,l lifting her face and hazel meets brown.

"That's not true. You're not an annoying diva, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. Your forgiving and so kind, you have the biggest heart I have ever known. The first day of freshman year when our eyes met across the hallway I felt my breath leave me, I felt my heart leave my body and fall into yours. My heart is yours, always has been. I had a shitty way of showing it for a while and I will never be able to apologize enough for that time, but I've loved you since that moment 4 years ago and I've only fallen deeper since then. I would be honored if you let me love you the right way, Rachel." Quinn says softly letting a few tears fall as she looks deeply into chocolate brown eyes.

Rachel looks into Quinn's expressive hazel eyes and knows the blonde is sincere. She lifts up on her toes and softly brushes her lips against Quinn's.

Quinn's breath hitches and she's sure that even if she won queen of the world it wouldn't feel as good as Rachel Berry's lips brushing against hers.

Their foreheads are pressed together and their eyes locked. "I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray." Rachel whispers, its barley audible as if speaking any louder would shatter the moment.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry. With everything that I am" Quinn says just as quietly. They kiss, pouring all their passion into it.

Santana, still standing quietly in a corner of the choir room, smiles to herself. She always knew Quinn and Rachel were meant to be and if this interaction was any indication, they were bound to be together forever. She sees them married with 2 kids living in New York, happy. She knows they are made especially for each other. They have always been tethered together, the red string of fate always pulling them towards each other. That's the way its always been, the way it always will be. Santana knows, Santana has always know. She smiles and walks out of the room unnoticed. She feels blessed that she just witnessed something few people have, she saw true loves finally come together.


End file.
